Scent of strawberries
by ConsumedHatred
Summary: When a young prince leaves his castle, and stumbles into the daily life of a human city his presence does not pass unnoticed. What happens when three of the region's most powerful beings lay their eyes on the prince? Rated M for a reason. A/U, YAOI, Violence, sex etc. GrimmIchi, KenIchi, UlquIchi Cover Image by Adenah.
1. Scent of Strawberries

**Ch 1**

_Padded paws hit the soft layer of leaves covering the ground of the dense forest, as the creature ran through the forest. Nearby animals didn't know what flew past them, they only saw what seemed like a white cloud darting past._

_But the wonderful scent that roamed the air wherever the creature had passed was like a drug, at least to the males of the different species that roamed the woods. Not a single male occupant could keep their nostrils from flaring and drawing in the heavenly scent that made their minds go numb._

* * *

_The feline stopped, its paws digging into the soft wet blanket of leaves. It had reached the border of the woods, and the cat took in the sight. The sight of a large city was intimidating, but true to the feline nature the young cat was curious and fearless and set its paws onto the soft grass of the vast fields that lay in front._

_It purred softly as the grass tickled its paws, and failed to resist the urge to lie down and roll around. It mewed in delight as it rubbed its back along the grass, feeling it calm several itching areas on his body. _

_It dug its claws into the ground, as it arched its back and stretched. The pops that followed drew a satisfied meow from the feline, as it began padding towards the city walls in the distance. _

* * *

A large crowd had gathered round the square fences of the arena. They were shouting and cheering, holding bills up in the air placing bets all the time. The level of noise increased to the unbearable level as the body of a human fell to the ground out cold. The champion had won again, and kept his reputation alive.

Inside the ring stood a tall man, with a built body and a long wild mane. His eyes, no his eye was green and he sported a shit eating grin as he drew the back of his hand over his mouth, smearing any blood that was there out. For once he had received an opponent that at least worked the rust out of him, and he felt like he had learned how to use his body all over again.

"And Kenpachi takes the 5th victory of the day, get your cash here!" A man shouted, as people began crowding around him to get rewarded for their bets. The large brute went to his corner and dropped himself onto the bench, spreading his legs wide as he leant back onto the ropes of the boxing ring. He wasn't even sweating, and though the last opponent had been fun enough he was still bored as hell.

"Anyone else wants to challenge the reigning champion?" the announcer shouted over the crowd. The question fell on deaf ears; no one had the guts to challenge the man known as the local beast. As the man motioned to leave the arena, he smelled something.

He felt dazed as he tried to locate the one that smelled so wonderful, but he failed to. As he swung his legs over the fence, and turned to look down the alley something bright swept past his gaze. The scent that followed was unmistakable, and on pure instinct the beast followed.

As he quietly stalked the one with the delicious scent, he covered himself with his favorite trench coat, and clicked the belt together around his waist. At his hip hung a long sheath that was covered in white bandages, and covering his right eye was a quite stylish eye patch, that fastened on three different places.

One strap went from the corner of his eye, down the side of his face and connected with a ring around his neck. The second one simply went from the eye to behind the ear disappearing in a jungle of black hair.

The third went from the right of his eye, crossing the forehead in a diagonal line, and then disappearing in the wild mane. Midway's the leather shifted into a chain, and it gave the brute an intimidating look.

The left side of the man's face sported a large jagged scar that ran from the top of his forehead, crossing the eyebrow ridge that had no eyebrows and ending at the chin.

The man really looked like a beast, and he was a beast when it came to fighting. He was known to have killed his opponents if he had too much fun during a match, and he was greatly feared in the slum of the city.

The scent he had smelled earlier was still strong and easy to follow, and he doubted he'd ever forget the scent even if he didn't find its owner. Just as he crossed the street, barely avoiding crashing with a horse carriage he saw that bright head again.

* * *

He stopped dead in his track as he laid eyes on the most beautiful human he had ever encountered. In front of a store window a young man watched the clothing displayed in the showcase.

Kenpachi took in the appearance of a lean and fairly tall young man, with shoulder length hair that to his surprise was orange! The young man sighed and turned his head in Kenpachi's direction.

With the luck of the devil their eyes met, and Kenpachi found the warmth of chocolate brown eyes staring into his green eye. The man was drop dead gorgeous, and has he broke eye contact Kenpachi was put in a trance by the way that he moved.

The orangette moved with such elegance and grace, not making a sound even though his leather shoes hit the stone pavement. His hair flowed in the slight draft flowing through the street, and the sun reflected in his beautiful orange hair making it shine like gold.

His attire was rather simple, consisting of cheap leather trousers and high black leather boots. His torso was covered in a simple grey v necked shirt with rolled up sleeves, covered by a dull brown cloak that was draped around his shoulders.

The man drew attention everywhere he went; people could simply not fail to notice the shining orange hair. He really stood out in the crowd, and Kenpachi could see several shady people approaching the young man.

* * *

Kenpachi watched with a scowl as a dirty hand forcibly dragged the beauty into a narrow side alley. The man was quickly pinned to the wall, and Kenpachi couldn't fail to notice the vicious snarl that escaped the lips of the orangette. He was wondering if he should step in to save the man before he lost his virginity, but the thought quickly vanished as one of the assaulters yowled in pain.

Kenpachi watched in awe as the man looked at his palm, finding it shredded. The lean man snarled loudly as he was finally free and lunged at the same man he had bitten in defense. The man might have looked thin and fragile, but he had claws and muscles and he knew how to use them.

The second villain tried to block, but failed to do so and shrieked in pain as he found his arm broken at the elbow twisted into a sickening angle. Kenpachi was stunned, the man had moved so quickly that he would have had trouble following the man if he were a mere human.

This human was just getting him more and more interested, and Kenpachi watched as the third of the gang fell to the ground with a heavily bruised face and a cracked lips. Despite having no weapons at all, the petite man seemed to have no fear at all and used his fists for what they were good for.

He hissed loudly in pain as something cold penetrated his back and quickly snapped his head to look at his attacker. There a fourth man had appeared and the orangette watched the sword that was sticking out of his abdomen for a moment.

Without hesitation the beauty punched the man's face and sent him flying a couple of meters before turning his attention back to the metal piercing his flesh. It had drained a lot already and a pool of blood had formed around his feet.

He could feel his strength fading, and with a slightly trembling hand he grabbed the hilt of the sword. It wasn't going to be easy to remove it since he had been stabbed from behind, but that didn't stop him from trying.

He hesitantly tugged on the sword, and winced at the pain letting out a barely heard yowl of pain. He didn't want to make a scene, and had decided to just get rid of the blade and then find somewhere to replenish his strength and heal. As he finally removed the blade from his body, he began limping towards the main street.

He carefully pulled a hood over his head, and closed the cloak in front to hide the large scale wound. Most people failed to notice the trail of blood left by the stunning man, but white nostrils flared as the man passed a pale figure.

Kenpachi had left the man alone after he saw the man remove the blade from his own body, figuring that the beauty could manage on his own. But now the young man could find himself in even more danger, as jade eyes followed his every move.

* * *

The pale man's irises were small, as he stalked the bleeding human. The blood smelled so wonderful and it took all of his self-control to not jump the human and tear open its throat. Mixed with the iron stench of blood, was the sweet scent of the human's skin. It reminded him of strawberries, and he happily drew in the sweet air that flew around the man.

The young man finally reached the city walls, and quickly excited through a small hole once again entering the vast fields that surrounded the city. He watched as the trail of blood became thicker and thicker, and more and more of the green was painted crimson.

He wondered how long the cloaked man would last before he fainted of blood loss, and out of pure curiosity he too left the city to stalk this interesting human.

* * *

A thin fog was oozing around the pool of blood that had been left by the sword of the assaulter just 15 minutes ago, and people watched as the creepy fog spread out and followed the street coating it to make it look like a river of smoke.

The street was filled with a dark aura, and people began hurrying to get home fearing that something was about to occur that they did not want to be part of.

The fog proceeded to follow the same trail that the pale man had followed and as it reached the city wall it stopped and hesitated for a moment. It was getting dark and there were few people around, so the fog rose like a column in the air. The fog seemed to take the shape of something, and if there had been an audience they would have noticed lean muscled arms with sun tanned skin forming from the fog.

Shortly after a fairly tall and well-built man, was staring at the grey brick wall in front of him. Long fingers with pointed nails ran through a wild ocean of sky blue hair, as the man grunted. He was wondering if he should follow the heavenly scent further or just leave the trail be.

Just as he was about to turn away and leave the trail an unmistakable sxent flowed through his nostrils. Along with the scent of strawberries that obviously belonged to the bleeding human, was the scent of a predator. A well-known predator that had earned its place in mythology decades ago.

He had been there when the breed had evolved from the human, and he had watched it develop. He was ancient and he knew everything he needed to know, and now his mind had changed.

As he looked up he noticed the darkened skies, and shortly after wet drops of water hit his face. As he was quickly soaked he decided to dematerialize and returned to his fog like form, figuring he would blend easily with the damp that would emit from the ground in no time.

* * *

Back with the pale figure, the cloaked man's pace had slowed to simply shuffling his feet forward. The man was nearing his goal, the protection of the forest which he was born from. Just as the orangette's fingers brushed the branches of a young tree, the man collapsed as he finally lost consciousness from the severe blood loss.

Shortly after the soil began damping as the cold rain hit the warmer earth, and cyan eyes watched the beautiful young man coated with his own blood. He didn't move as feet stepped on his essence, he just eyed the predator carefully.

He knew he had smelled the man back at the wall, a vampire. The scent had a unique touch to it, telling the entity that it was a pure blood. The vampire didn't notice the dark aura that filled the damp rising around the unconscious boy, and was completely unaware of the entity's presence.

Normally he would have noticed right away, but his attention was on the young and oh so tempting male in front of him and nothing else. He couldn't let the human die, and the entity watched as lean pale arms reached down grabbing hold of the young human.

In the blink of an eye, the pale figure was gone and so was the human. The entity grinned as it materialized looking at the pool of blood.

_This could become interesting _he thought before lingering onto a path leading into the woods.

* * *

**So what do you think? This is a request story from my number one fan GrimmIchiUlqui21**

**This is simply an introducing chapter, and I am not certain if this will be a long or short story. It really depends on the amount of ideas I get, and on the amount of imagination it will bring me to do. But I kind of like the idea she brought me, 1and I think this one will at least be 5 chapters long XD**

**And do not worry; I haven't abandoned Birth of a shinigami. Though I might concentrate and focus a little bit more on this one, I will still try to update BoaS as often as possible.**


	2. Invitation

**Ch 2**

The pale figure gently caressed the tan skin of the beautiful man in his arms. He was soaring through the air, rushing to his castle. The young man was severely wounded, his side cut by a sword.

The wound was open and pulsing, blood raining down on the ground from it. The orangette was unconscious, and should have sported an expression of pain, but no such emotion was shown. Instead the lean man seemed rather peaceful, as if he hadn't been assaulted and wounded at all.

Jade eyes carefully observed and watched anything that the body in his arms did, and he was getting impatient cursing his speed. If he didn't reach the castle this beautiful human would not survive.

Even though his fangs were itching, his lifespan had taught him how to suppress his hunger. That ability came in handy, since the pale man wanted to save the man's life.

In the far distance he could vaguely recognize the silhouette of his castle, shadowed by the dark of the night. He smiled inwardly, and if possible he would have run faster through the air. As his feet touched the white gravel in front of his mansion, a servant quickly came out to greet her master.

The young girl put on a shocked expression at the man in her masters hands, and quickly waved for him to follow as she rushed inside the mansion gathering the healing supplies needed for such a wound.

While rummaging through different cabinets, she bit her hand trying to suppress her hunger as the iron scent of blood spread through the walls of the entire castle. She couldn't comprehend why the master had brought such an injured and bleeding human to the castle, and on top of that it was alive. He should have known better, not everyone had the self-control he had.

She snarled lowly, as the scent went more and more into her body making her blood boil. When she heard an impatient growl from down the hall, a chill went up her side as she quickly sped down the hall entering the room where her master sat.

He held the man like he was a child, his back supported on the master's arm while his body rested across his lap. The pale man glared at his servant with furious jade eyes, clearly scolding her for taking so long. He sighed as the girl cowered beneath him and waved her out of the room.

He looked at the wound, and then reached for a cleaning salve. He rubbed the thick fluid into the wound, properly disinfecting it before he put on a covering salve that would aid the wound in its healing process. He then reached for the set of bandages and carefully began wrapping it around the boy's waistline, putting pressure on the wound to keep it from bleeding any more.

The human would not survive if any more blood was lost, and the thought of this beautiful orange haired male dying sent shivers through the otherwise fearless master. He cast an approving gaze at his work, before he laid the lithe male upon his personal bed to rest.

* * *

The orangette opened his eyes, finding his vision blurry. He reached his fists up and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision and looked around. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light he caught the colors of green.

He was surrounded by large trees, and he sighed happily. In the end he must have made it to the forest, though he could swear he had fainted just at its doorstep. Though he couldn't say he remembered well, he had been to blinded by pain to actually notice anything when he reached the outskirts of the woods the previous night.

He tried to stand up, and immediately winced at the pain that shot through his side. His hand instantly fell upon the wound, and his orange brows furrowed as his palm felt unknown fabrics covering the hurting area. He looked down at the wound dumbfounded, and realized his wound had been tended to.

But who had done it? He looked around trying to find any sign of other human beings nearby, but found himself alone in the middle of the forest near a beautiful little pond.

When the sun broke through the clouds, the man looked up and bathed in the warm sunlight. The sun gave him strength, and he could feel the ray's soothing his wound.

He sighed in delight as he realized he was in a nice little field, flowers blooming all across it. He carefully moved himself down to the water to drink, and bent down on his knees cupping his hands so that he could drink from them.

He still wasn't sure if there were anyone nearby, so he refrained from turning feline as he happily drank the cold water feeling it moisten his dry throat. He purred lowly as he became more and more comfortable, and plopped down on his back in the grass.

Just as his eye's slid closed and he was about to enter a peaceful slumber, the sound of a branch snapping alerted him of the presence of someone else. He shot up, once again wincing as the edges of his wound were ripped and looked around warily.

His eyes flashed golden a couple of times as he scanned the tree line for the intruder. His nostrils flared, trying to pick up any not belonging scents and he soon picked up the particles of the one trespassing on his safe zone.

The smell wasn't hard to recognize, it was canine and just behind the dense line of trees green eyes were watching the young man. The brute had carefully observed the actions of the male, as he made his presence known and he quickly picked up on the feral way that the beautiful orangette behaved in.

He smirked as the lean male finally pinpointed his location, and as their eyes met the man with the strawberry scent spoke.

"Show yourself stranger."

* * *

Kenpachi broke through the branches, and stepped out into the field. This was a place he often came to, it was a part of his territory and his most beloved area of the forest. It had everything he needed, and this was where he usually resided.

"What are you doing on my field," Kenpachi asked a low rumble rising from deep inside his throat. The orangette crouched slightly, ready for the man should he attack.

The lean male knew that the larger brute like himself was not human. His scent revealed his true identity.

"What do you mean your field, werewolf?" The orangette replied, a low rumble erupting from his throat as well.

"If you did not notice the markers I have put around here, your nose must be pretty numb," Kenpachi replied.

"I don't even know how I got here," the orangette replied, truth swirling in his chocolate eyes. Kenpachi eyed the young man, coming to the conclusion that the man spoke of the truth.

"Well, I don't know how the heck you ended up here either but I don't like having strangers entering my home," Kenpachi replied his growl surfacing even more.

As the smaller male noticed the power behind the growl, he slowly backed away a couple of steps his eyes pointed down in submission. He wasn't a fool and could easily tell when another male was stronger than him. He winced again as the motion tore in his wounds again and as he kept having his eyes turned down he spoke, this time with a softer tone and no growl.

"I am sorry for intruding on your territory, but could I please be allowed to stay for a couple of days, so that I may tend to and heal my wound," he said pointing at his wound.

Kenpachi rubbed his chin, faking actually considering letting him stay. He had already decided to keep the lithe male company when he first smelled his scent oozing from his private oasis.

"Sure, why not?" Kenpachi said, no longer having any threat in his voice. The younger male lit up with a slight smile tugging on his lips.

"Really? Thank you very much sir… erm… May I ask you for your name?" The orangette stuttered, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. Kenpachi loved this, the beautiful young male was so much fun, and he smelled so delicious.

"My name's Kenpachi."

Unconsciously Kenpachi hummed in delight, as the young man made his way down to the water once more. The sound didn't go by unnoticed to the young male's ears, and he instinctively let out an even sweeter and more inviting scent to the male behind him.

Kenpachi's nostrils quickly caught up the change of hormones that was mixed in with the scent. Was the orangette offering to breed with him? At the thought a heat began building in his crotch, and he quickly scooted up behind the lean male.

"What's your name?" Kenpachi growled in a seductive tone. The lean male purred at the gentle warmth emitting from the hands that were now locked around his waist and answered, "Ichigo."

* * *

Ichigo moaned as Kenpachi's tongue demanded entrance to his mouth, and as the force increased he willingly parted his lips taking the brute in. Their tongues brawled in a war of dominance, and it was easily won by Ichigo whom surprised Kenpachi with his strength.

Ichigo was no pushover, and though he had invited the werewolf he wasn't letting the bigger male have him without doing any work. Kenpachi moaned as Ichigo's hands began trailing the scarred skin of his chest, and the contact sent electricity shooting up his spine.

"Mmm berry, that's really good," Kenpachi growled.

"Don't call me that," Ichigo snarled lowly latching his teeth onto Kenpachi's lip silencing him.

"Why not," Kenpachi asked amused, as he drew a moan from the man by teasing his erect nipples.

"Because my name doesn't mean strawberry. It means the one whom protects," Ichigo growled locking his dead serious eye to the revealed one of Kenpachi's.

After stating the fact, Ichigo let his tongue trail the neckline of Kenpachi earning a pleasured growl from the brute. Ichigo continued exploring the body of his soon to be mate, and nipped gently at the werewolf's earlobe before letting his breath brush the neckline of the brute gently making him shiver in anticipation.

As Kenpachi tried to clamp his hands around Ichigo's cheeks the orangette smacked them away before locking his eyes with Kenpachi's once again. Kenpachi watched as the chocolate eyes flashed yellow and chuckled with amusement.

Dominant beta's were fun, he liked them feisty. He lowered his hands, letting the orangette do whatever he wanted and moaned in delight as lean fingers tickled his waistline, pulling teasingly at his pants.

Ichigo smirked and let his tongue trail the large and rock hard muscles of Kenpachi's abdomen, moving further down with each lick until he was at the navel. He hummed in delight at the muscled body that flexed beneath him, and gently massaged the area around with his fingers while licking around the brute's navel.

Kenpachi let out a feral grunt, letting the younger male know of his impatience. Ichigo cast a glance at the large bump in the beast's pants, and smirked deviously. He was fired up now, and decided to strip the brute of his clothing.

With agonizingly slow movements, he dragged the baggy pants off of the muscled thighs belonging to Kenpachi. Ichigo found a couple of dark green boxers covering the member of his newly found partner, and let his hand grip on the bulge earning a loud moan from the brute.

Ichigo smirked as he pulled the boxer down, watching the large sized manhood stand up proudly. Inside he cowered at the size, wondering if it would fit at all. Kenpachi seemed to have noticed Ichigo's eyes flash with concern, and quickly decided to switch their roles.

Ichigo let out a squeak in surprise, as Kenpachi shifted their positions putting Ichigo's back on the grass instead of his own. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as the incredibly tall and broad chested man towered above him, and for a moment the sensation of fear tickled his spine. He moaned as Kenpachi's rough tongue trailed his neckline before capturing his lips in a breath taking kiss.

Ichigo continued to let out small whimpers and moans, arousing the brute even further ad Kenpachi began searching for Ichigo's sensitive spots. His hand gently caressed Ichigo's nipples, earning small delightful whimpers of pleasure from the lean male.

Kenpachi loved the sounds his new partner made, and his hand quickly found the throbbing member of the male. He gently began pumping Ichigo's erection in slow strokes, making the younger male arch his back in pleasure.

Kenpachi hummed in approval as he stripped Ichigo of his pants as well. He made short work of the boxer and quickly let his breath ghost over Ichigo's entrance. At this action the body of the younger man tensed, and Kenpachi looked up at Ichigo with concerned eyes.

"Is this your first time?" Kenpachi asked.

Ichigo blushed heavily and managed to force a nod. Kenpachi smirked and moved down gently pushing Ichigo's thighs apart stroking the inside of them lovingly.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel so much pleasure that you will never forget me," Kenpachi growled deeply, before letting his finger brush past Ichigo's entrance earning a gasp from said man.

Kenpachi pushed Ichigo's legs wider as he bent down, and let his tongue poke at the circular muscle. Ichigo moaned in delight as the wet and slippery tongue probed at his entrance, and made it moist. Kenpachi let small grunts of approval erupt from deep down his throat, as he spat in his hands coating his fingers with saliva.

"This might hurt you a little, but just focus on relaxing," Kenpachi spoke softly.

Ichigo winced as Kenpachi's finger pushed past the muscle, sending flares of pain up his spine. A tear threatened to roll out of the corner of his eye, but he managed to keep it in. Kenpachi waited till he felt the man relax, before he slowly began thrusting his finger in and out of the warm cave.

When Ichigo finally got used to the intrusion, he began feeling the pleasure it gave and moaned and growled lowly as Kenpachi tortured him with pleasure and pain combined.

He whimpered loudly as a second digit pushed past, adding to the pleasure making Ichigo thrust back onto the fingers. Kenpachi moaned in approval as a third finger entered, making Ichigo arch his back from the pleasure of Kenpachi hitting his prostate.

Kenpachi growled and began rubbing the spot, watching as pre cum coated Ichigo's member in response to the pleasure. Deciding he had prepared the man enough he repositioned himself, letting the head of his manhood probe at the entrance.

"This will probably hurt a lot, but I promise the pain will be worth it so just relax," Kenpachi once again informed and reassured Ichigo.

Ichigo screamed in pain as Kenpachi's large member entered his cave, and his breath hitched while he tried to get used to the intrusion.

"Are you ok?" Kenpachi asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes… I am ok… Ahh," Ichigo groaned as the pain subsided giving away to the pleasure.

Kenpachi smirked and slowly began thrusting inside Ichigo, drawing loud whimpers and moans from the man. After a while Ichigo could feel fire churning in the pit of his stomach, and instinct made him ground his hips into Kenpachi, meeting his thrusts as they gradually became more violent.

"Please go faster Kenpachi," Ichigo pleaded shattering Kenpachi's control with his words.

Kenpachi gladly complied and set up a brutal mind numbing pace, earning loud yowls of pleasure from Ichigo. Ichigo was gasping and crying in pleasure as he felt the fire in his stomach increase each second and as Kenpachi began hitting his prostate his eyes went blind.

Everything around him disappeared in a haze as he reached the very first climax of his life, crying out Kenpachi's name. Kenpachi growled loudly as the cave constricted around him, and shortly after his release was drawn from him making him cry out Ichigo's name as well.

They fell into a heap riding out the waves of their orgasms and Kenpachi soon pulled out rolling onto his back dragging Ichigo along with him, so that the berry rested his head on his chest.

As they both fell into a slumber, they were unaware of the entity that had watched the love scene, and cyan eyes glowed between the trees, as a hushed laughter echoed in the woods.

* * *

The couple drifted out of their slumber, as chilly winds flew through the trees and into the quiet little field. Ichigo slowly got up and wobbled down to the pond, unaware of cyan eyes that were watching his every move.

Shortly after the werewolf woke as well, and joined his mate at the water line. Ichigo purred lovingly as Kenpachi dragged him down into his lap and petted his head.

"You know, you're very feline like Ichigo. Just what are you?" Kenpachi asked, as curiosity really struck him. As of now he had no idea as to what Ichigo really watched. Ichigo winced at the question before letting out a deep sigh.

"Guess since were mated I'll have to reveal myself," Ichigo said with a smile tugging on his lips. Unaware of the fog floating in the woods, Kenpachi watched as Ichigo transformed.

His skin turned completely white, as a thin coat of fur replaced the sun tanned skin of his human form. His ears disappeared, and were replaced by pointy slightly furred feline ears that twitched around at the different sounds of the forest.

From the elbow and down the fur on the underside of his arms grew slightly longer, as well as the white fur was slowly dyed into a golden orange color matching Ichigo's hair.

From the middle of his shin and down, the same happened as well as the nails of Ichigo's toes and fingers sharpened and became more hooked and curved. Out from his back, just above his butt a long slim and white tail grew out, tipped with a tuft of orange hair.

Ichigo's hair grew and now reached him to the waist, and as Kenpachi looked up to Ichigo's eyes he was shocked. He had never seen such beautiful and predatory eyes.

The scleras were grey, while his irises had turned golden. His pupils were narrow slits, as small fangs made themselves known as they pushed past Ichigo's lips.

Kenpachi hummed in delight at the beautiful creature that showed itself to him, and he quickly stood up to draw Ichigo into a possessive kiss.

"You're a beautiful neko Ichigo. I have never seen one of your kinds before, but I can already tell that you must be the most beautiful and powerful of them all," Kenpachi said as he broke the kiss.

Ichigo blushed heavily as he once again sank down into Kenpachi's lap. He purred loudly as Kenpachi drew his brute fingers through his long mane, and shortly after Kenpachi had a medium sized full feline in his lap.

Ichigo was even more beautiful in this form, and with a hum of delight Kenpachi veered into his wolf form, curling around his kitten mate as they both drifted into slumber once more.

Inside the woods the blue haired entity grinned, this was certainly interesting. There hadn't been a single neko that dared step inside a human city for decades, due to humans hunting them down to keep them as pets a long time ago.

Some still existed in captivity, but there were extremely few and if one was ever caught it would sell for high prices on a human auction.

So why this incredibly beautiful and unique male neko had sought the humans fired up his curiosity, and he decided to keep a close watch on his newly found subject of affection.

* * *

**Whoa, long chapter XD I am really enjoying playing with this story so far. So this time I let Kenpachi find Ichigo in the forest, and they quickly become quite intimate XD**

**I know that generally nekos are just human's with cat ears and tails, but I'm really nor a big fan of it since the ears and the tail seem entirely misplaced to me, since there's nothing else feline like on their bodies. I've made no major changes, Ichigo still looks human, he just has claw like nails, and incredibly short fur covering his body as well as slit eyes..**

**Hope you guy's liked it.**

**Reviews are most welcome XD**


	3. The King

**Ch 3**

Kenpachi and Ichigo were wandering through the forest, Ichigo safely tucked under Kenpachi's protective arm. Ichigo was purring finding comfort in his mate, as they took in the beautiful scenery as they walked.

It was early morning, so the ground was damping and neither of them noticed the dark presence that blended with the mist, which so silently swirled around their feet.

Ichigo had woken up with a rumbling tummy, and Kenpachi had asked how long it had been since the neko ate. Ichigo had answered 3 days, and so they decided it was time to hunt.

Kenpachi had looked at Ichigo in surprise when he found out that the lithe male preferred to eat raw meat, instead of cooked food. Even though Ichigo was tucked under his arm purring, Kenpachi could see that his ears were flickering and going in every direction, while his nostrils flared to pick up any scent.

On the sideline cyan eyes hidden in the mist, watched the mated couple as they ventured through the forest and he licked his lips. He decided he would give them a surprise when they returned to their little field. And so the mist slowly vanished, as the couple broke deeper into the forest.

* * *

Ichigo put out a hand over Kenpachi's chest, flattening his ears as he did so. Kenpachi eyed his mate carefully as he tried to pick up on whatever it was that had Ichigo on the alert. But as he couldn't find the source he gently shook Ichigo whom snarled lowly in response.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" He asked.

Ichigo glared at him "don't you smell it? There's someone or something nearby, and I can tell it isn't a friendly being. A dominant scent is flowing through the whole area."

Kenpachi looked at Ichigo with stunned eyes, he couldn't sense anything. At first he thought the feline was scared, but when he saw the posture Ichigo took he realized he was excited.

And sure enough, not too long after Kenpachi noticed a strange scent as well as he himself flared his nostrils. But once again Ichigo was more known to the being's presence than Kenpachi, and the werewolf nearly fell to his butt when Ichigo was assaulted from within the trees.

Ichigo's lips let a feral and threatening snarl slip, which even shook Kenpachi from his ledge and kicked the creature off of him. When Ichigo got up, a dark snarl of equal strength shot back at him.

Ichigo's ears were pushed so flat to his head that they were near invisible, as he bared his fangs. Ichigo's eyes were glowing yellow now, his slit eyes brimming with blood lust.

Kenpachi would never have thought that he had gotten such a battle loving beta as his mate, and he grinned at the thought of maybe actually sparring against his kitten sometime.

The sky had been clouded for some time, and now that the sun broke through and cast its light on the two brawlers Kenpachi and Ichigo could make out what it was that had attacked them.

In front of them stood the largest puma they had ever seen, and now Ichigo grinned with excitement. He was dying to test his strength on this creature that easily outmatched any human he would ever encounter.

"Hey Ichigo, what are you doing?" Kenpachi shouted as Ichigo veered to his feline form.

Ichigo was now at the same size of the puma, and had no human hands to help him fight the battle.

"It's only fair," Ichigo growled at his mate.

Kenpachi realized Ichigo was purposely giving himself a disadvantage, and that just made him love the berry even more.

* * *

Loud yelps of pain and roars of anger filled the forest as the two felines battled. Ichigo snarled loudly as he launched himself at the puma with claws and fangs, latching onto the back of the feline.

Ichigo dug his fangs into the neck of the puma, drawing a pained yelp. Ichigo would have grinned if he could, and he snarled loudly when the puma threw itself to the ground, crushing Ichigo below itself.

Though they were the same size, Ichigo had was lither built than the puma, and there was probably a weight difference of about 100 kilos. Ichigo gasped for breath as his organs were crushed by the weight of the large puma, and he immediately began struggling to get the puma off of him.

The puma was smart, and somehow managed to reposition itself without letting its hold on Ichigo go. Kenpachi was beginning to get worried when the feline latched its teeth onto Ichigo's throat drawing blood in the process.

Ichigo winced at the pain, and snarled viciously as he finally got his feet free and began kicking and tearing at the puma's stomach. The puma yelped in pain, as it let go of Ichigo.

Its stomach had been ravished by Ichigo's claws and it was badly torn and bled heavily. But the male puma didn't give up, and sprung at Ichigo successfully landing a blow at Ichigo's face that left him with two parallel slashes over his face.

Ichigo tumbled backwards and growled loudly, as he decided he was tired of playing. He had been dealt a fair amount of damage, and he had several gashes and cuts that were bleeding quite heavily.

His beautiful white fur had been stained with crimson red blood, and Kenpachi gulped at the sight. Ichigo's ravished and bloodied body made him look like an angel of death, and he was just gorgeous. It made Kenpachi want to rip the throat out of the puma and jump his berry right there, but he wisely kept staying at the sidelines.

Ichigo's inverted eyes lit up with renewed bloodlust as Kenpachi realized he was going in for the kill. With a final roar Ichigo lashed out for the feline, and successfully bashed into its shoulder knocking it off balance.

Ichigo was quick to deliver a blow to its head leaving it with four deep gashes along its snout, before he latched onto its throat piercing its skin and squeezing hard.

A short minute or two after, the puma went limp in Ichigo's mouth and he let go of it. He changed back into his human neko form and licked his lips enjoying the sweet taste of the puma's crimson blood.

"Now that was a thrill," Ichigo laughed before dragging his fingers through his blood tainted and wild orange mane.

"You were beautiful out there," Kenpachi purred as he dug his face into Ichigo's neck and put his hands around his waist.

Ichigo leaned back into the broad and muscular chest of the werewolf turned man, and purred lovingly as Kenpachi massaged his waist lovingly.

* * *

Ichigo was sporting a slight limp as he and Kenpachi made their way back through the dark and dense forest. Kenpachi kept bidding Ichigo his shoulder, but every time he was refused with a snarl.

Ichigo even carried the dead puma himself and as they closed in on the field Kenpachi once again saw Ichigo's ears flattening.

"What is it kitten?" Kenpachi asked.

Ichigo didn't answer right away, he just scanned the area and soon he felt something. Something was off, and he was sure that the mist that flew along the ground seems strange.

"I just have a feeling," he muttered as he pointed to the mist.

Kenpachi frowned as he bent down and stuck his hand into the fog. When he took his hand back the fog floated around his hand and his frown deepened as he looked at the berry.

Ichigo featured his characteristic scowl, as he crouched and kept moving forward in sneak mode. As he reached the end of the trees, and could see the field in front he stopped; his tail whipping anxiously from side to side.

The field was covered with the strange mist, and right in the middle there was a man. Ichigo studied the figure, his eyes immediately drawn to the wild sky blue mane that topped the man's head.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look at the man. Kenpachi stood a few steps behind, and once again left Ichigo in charge of the situation.

He loved to see the kitten in action, and he wondered how his berry was going to deal with this situation. He flinched as Ichigo without a warning jumped into the trees, and began moving along the branches till he was closer to the blue haired man.

With a threatening snarl Ichigo leapt from the crown of the trees and at the man, successfully hitting his target. Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise as he soon found himself pinned beneath the neko he had gained interest in.

Fangs were bared at him and a strong snarl rumbled from deep within the orangette's throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" Ichigo growled.

The bluenette had quickly gathered himself, his age came in handy sometimes with all the experience he had gained throughout the many millenniums he had lived through.

He let out a ghostly laughter, before his body turned into mist and blended with the one that the forest naturally produced. He hadn't failed to notice that the berry was hurt quite badly, and he swam around in the mist for a while.

Ichigo had watched in surprise as the solid body he had pinned, dematerialized and blended with the mist like it was completely natural. What in the world was he?

The entity could see the confusion that shone from the golden eyes of the kitten, and his ghostly laughter echoed between the trees again as he appeared behind Ichigo catching him in a sensual embrace.

Ichigo froze, and Kenpachi snarled loudly as he entered the field having veered into his werewolf form. Ichigo however, didn't squirm or thrash to free himself from the muscled hands that were holding him so gently.

The man oozed power, and Ichigo's being hungrily drew in the strength of the bluenette.

"What's your name," Ichigo asked rephrasing the question he had snarled earlier.

"Name's Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, but I usually go by Grimmjow," he chuckled before letting his rough tongue trail Ichigo's neck making the carrot top shiver with excitement.

He wasn't surprised though as he found himself thrown to the ground by an angry werewolf.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my mate," Kenpachi growled furiously.

Grimmjow laughed at how stupid the brute was, and simply disappeared from his grasp like he had done with Ichigo. Ichigo had flinched when the beautiful bluenette had been torn away from him, and he had unknowingly let out a whimper of dissatisfaction that Kenpachi no doubt had picked up on.

Kenpachi snarled and looked around after the bluenette, but had no luck finding him. He gasped loudly as Grimmjow once again embraced Ichigo from behind, and his eyes brimmed with anger when he realized Ichigo wasn't attempting to free himself.

"Ichigo, what are you doing! Get away from him," Kenpachi shouted in frustration.

There was no way his berry was betraying him for this newly arrived man, and he watched in jealousy as Grimmjow began licking one of the gashes Ichigo had on his left shoulder.

Ichigo moaned in pleasure as he could feel the flesh beginning to knit his wound closed right away, and he leaned back into the pleasurable warmth of the entity.

Ichigo wanted to resist, and stay loyal to his mate but he couldn't. He was completely lost in the cyan eyes of the entity, and his touch was so wonderful.

Ichigo was a natural born beta, and he craved power from his mates. Kenpachi was strong, but this Grimmjow radiated more strength and power than Ichigo had ever come across and so he was mesmerized.

Grimmjow let an annoyed snarl slip through his lips as he was once again tackled by the heavy brute.

"You just don't learn do you?" Grimmjow laughed as his face featured a shit eating grin.

Kenpachi soon found himself pinned to the trunk of a tree, by a very strange looking thing. In front of him stood a tall and lean figure, with armor like plates covering his skin.

His abdomen featured a large hole, and Grimmjow's wild blue hair had become long and looked like an ocean of its own. His face featured a bone like crown, and the blue markings under his eyes had turned green and had connected with his now furry and pointed ears.

A black hand coated in short fur with lethal claws was gripping his throat pinning him effectively to the tree, and Kenpachi soon found himself gasping for air.

A long tail was whipping around the body of the entity, and lethal looking blades were attached to his arms and legs. Kenpachi looked into intense blue slitted eyes and he growled in frustration.

"You're a thousand years too early to challenge me kid," Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo was left completely stunned at the beautiful creature that appeared in front of him, and his feet moved on his own. He snuck his hands around Grimmjow's neck and purred into his ear.

"Let him go handsome," Ichigo whispered.

Grimmjow shuddered with delight as the kittens breath ghosted on his skin, and he purred in approval as he let go of a half unconscious Kenpachi.

Kenpachi's vision was blurred, as he watched the strange blue haired man pinning the wounded Ichigo to the ground.

* * *

Ichigo moaned as his tongue battled with Grimmjow's. Grimmjow purred as his hands explored Ichigo's body finding his sensitive spots, and as he pinched a nipple Ichigo gasped loudly before moaning into the kiss.

Grimmjow gently caressed Ichigo and was careful to avoid the wounds that were randomly spread across the tan skin of the neko turned human.

Grimmjow kept torturing the berry with pleasure, treasuring each and every sound that the kitten made.

"That's it, moan for me kitten," Grimmjow purred as he licked a trail from Ichigo's collar bone and up his neck, stopping at his ear to let his ghost breath over it.

Ichigo shuddered with excitement and anticipation, as Grimmjow caught his lips in a mind blowing kiss. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's tongue push deep down into his throat, and he responded eagerly caressing the entity's tongue with his own welcoming it in.

Grimmjow loved the way the berry responded so eagerly, and purred in approval as his hand reached down and found its way inside the loose trousers that covered Ichigo's lower half.

Ichigo moaned delightfully as tanned fingers gripped his half hard member and began pumping it slowly. Ichigo could feel the fire beginning to churn in his stomach, as the beautiful bluenette ravished his body with pleasure and he began panting Grimmjow's name.

Not long after Ichigo came hard into Grimmjow's palm, and coated his muscled abdomen with his own white semen. Ichigo was panting heavily and he searched the field for Kenpachi, and soon found him in the same spot where Grimmjow had dumped him.

Anger was oozing from those eyes, and Ichigo winced as the feeling of guilt welled up in his chest. He caught Kenpachi's eyes and pleaded him for forgiveness, but Kenpachi's eyes kept brimming with anger and hurt.

Ichigo whimpered at the look Kenpachi gave him, and Grimmjow noticed. He looked over to the werewolf now turned man, and back to the lovely berry beneath him. Tears had begun streaming from his eyes, and Grimmjow's chest throbbed painfully.

Grimmjow had found his soul mate, and seeing him hurt was unbearable.

"Call for your mate kitten… its ok," Grimmjow soothed as he wiped the tears from Ichigo's cheeks.

Ichigo nodded meekly, before he looked back to his mate. He reached a hand out and softly called "come Kenpachi, come back to me."

Kenpachi's chest throbbed at the plea and he took a hesitant step forward.

"I need you, its ok love," Ichigo kept whimpering and pleading as he watched his mate keep taking hesitant steps towards himself and Grimmjow.

However he stopped when he was just a few steps away, looking at Grimmjow with fear. Grimmjow's powers were ancient, and he quickly took the seat as alpha when he so easily pinned Kenpachi to the tree.

Grimmjow nodded, and motioned for Kenpachi to join in. Kenpachi having been accepted as a second mate quickly went to Ichigo's side and the berry reached up and grabbed Kenpachi's face dragging him down into a kiss that begged for forgivness.

"It's ok kitten, I understand," Kenpachi soothed and proceeded to wipe away the new tears that rolled down Ichigo's face.

Ichigo gasped and jerked into Kenpachi's mouth as Grimmjow's finger pushed past his entrance rubbing at his insides. Kenpachi smirked as he began caressing Ichigo, while Grimmjow prepared him for penetration.

Ichigo began sweating, as he panted and moaned at the sensation of having two sets of hands ravishing his body. Grimmjow feeling that Ichigo was beginning to loosen up lifted his lean figure and turned him around so he was on his knees resting on his arms.

Ichigo smirked in arousal, as he reached out for Kenpachi jerking him towards himself. Kenpachi moaned in delight as Ichigo dragged his pants down grabbing his throbbing member with his lean fingers.

Kenpachi growled with arousal as Ichigo's warm mouth covered his manhood and began bobbing it.

Ichigo yowled in pleasure, as Grimmjow finally entered him and panted loudly while he adjusted himself to Grimmjow's length. Grimmjow wasn't nearly as big as Kenpachi, but he still had no problems filling Ichigo up and rubbing his insides in the right way, and Ichigo moaned loudly around Kenpachi's member as Grimmjow rocked his body back and forth with each thrust.

Ichigo bobbed Kenpachi's dick in time with Grimmjow's thrusts, and he could feel that well-known fire churning in his stomach again. Kenpachi's member was throbbing hard and Ichigo knew he was close.

Grimmjow was moaning loudly and he could feel his release nearing, as the tight cave of Ichigo kissed his dick so lovingly. Grimmjow and Kenpachi began moaning Ichigo's name, while Ichigo moaned their names as well.

Ichigo purred as Kenpachi came into his mouth, and swallowed the hot and salty substance licking his lips sensually before licking his mate's member clean.

Seconds after Grimmjow began thrusting harder and soon found Ichigo's prostate leaving Ichigo to yowl out loud from the intense pleasure. A few more thrust and Ichigo went over the edge, his cave constricting around Grimmjow's throbbing member as he released hard.

Grimmjow growled loudly as his release was pulled by Ichigo's constricting walls, and moaned out Ichigo's name as he emptied himself inside the berry while he latched onto Ichigo's neck piercing the skin.

They all fell into a heap as they rode out their orgasms, and Ichigo whimpered lowly as pain shot through his shoulder. Grimmjow was quick to begin licking the bruised and pierced skin, soothing the pain of his mate as a yellow flame appeared, soon followed by a gothic black six on top.

They all snuggled in closely with each other, as they shortly after drifted into sleep.

* * *

Back in a certain castle, the pale man whom had tended to Ichigo a few nights earlier was beginning to wonder how the orangette had coped after being left alone in the woods wounded, and as curiosity and worry got the better of him his feet touched crunchy gravel as he left his large mansion.

He soared through the air and soon reached the borders of the forest. He tried to find that lovely strawberry scent, but he had a hard time tracing it.

When his nose finally caught a very weak strawberry scent, it was coated with two other much stronger scents and the pale figure furrowed his thick black eyebrows in concern.

He broke through the trees and began walking in the direction of the scent, as darkness settled in over the woods.

* * *

**Yeeeha, finally I got to introduce our handsome entity by the name of Grimmjow to the newly mated couple. As always the brash Grimmjow barges in, and takes his place as king in the now small pack and marks Ichigo as his *squeals***

**This chapter was fun to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it :p**

**Reviews are most welcome.**


	4. Fighting for acceptance

**Ch 4**

The dark of the night had begun hugging the trees of the dense forest where the trio resided. As the sun was replaced by the moon all three entered the cold little pond in the field to enjoy a refreshing bath before sleep hit them.

Ichigo sighed as the cold water soothed his muscles that were aching partly from his battle, and partly from the mind blowing sex he had shared with his now two mates just an hour ago.

The horizon had begun changing for the dark in the past hour, and as all three felt a little sleepy they decided for this bath in the pond.

Ichigo was sitting on a natural underwater bench, leaning his head back between two moss coated rocks, with one alpha on each side. Ichigo's throat vibrated as he true to his feline nature purred at the comfort the two strong beings at his sides were offering.

He had run from his castle to escape a forced marriage, and had ventured to the human world in hopes of finding true happiness. While he was still in his country he was forced to wear tight clothes that hindered his movements, and he had to act in a proper manner wherever he went.

It was tiring, and the clothes and rules laid chains on Ichigo's freedom. Ichigo was far more instinctual than any of the other neko's, but no one seemed to understand. To them he was a sacred and holy being that was destined to carry on the neko bloodline.

A good 20 years ago, while Ichigo was still just a cub the humans had raided their country. They had foolishly targeted the females for their beauty, but they had been so rough that they ended up killing nearly all the females that existed, even the children.

There was only about 10 female individuals left, and they were aging and most couldn't bear litters anymore. And whenever a litter was born, there were for some reason never any female cubs. Due to this the neko race was slowly going extinct, and when Ichigo had been born he had been chosen as the one to replenish their numbers.

His parents had chosen a noble neko to marry him. The man was of high status, and was fairly strong with a good bloodline. But he had a stick up his ass and treated Ichigo like a piece of expensive furniture.

Unable to take it anymore Ichigo had ran away, with half of the kingdoms troops in his heels. By luck he had found a cave behind a waterfall and had hid there until they gave up their search, and after that he had made his way to the countries that belonged to the humans.

And looked what it had gotten him, two beautiful and powerful mates that treasured him above anything else. Ichigo was happy, and as they all got out of the water and dried themselves the pale man had come even closer to their location.

* * *

He was wandering through the forest, his keen senses picking up every detail of what was surrounding him. His pale skin showed no signs of being affected by the cold air of the evening, and his nostrils flared to catch any traces of the lovely strawberry scent.

As he reached heavier growths of small trees, he groaned at the hassle it was pushing through them. Several branches hit him in the face when he didn't pay attention and one even drew blood, although it didn't matter much since the scratch healed seconds after.

Jade eyes were constantly scanning the surroundings as he moved deeper and deeper into the forest. Around him the animals that belonged to the dark awoke, and he smiled inwardly as a flock of bats flew past him and across the trail he had found.

He was a good tracker, and as he brushed away the dry leaves that covered the moist ground, he could find two sets of paws. One set was larger and obviously much heavier than the other, while the remaining set was small and petite with much shallower prints.

When he sniffed the prints there was a weak strawberry scent and he immediately knew he had found what he was searching for. Feeling his pulse increasing at the excitement of tracking his prey, he became more aware of the steps he took.

He was careful to mask his presence as he made sure to keep the wind blowing in his face. He strayed a little from the trail but made sure to always have the scent available to his nostrils, as his feet avoided branches on the ground.

When the wind rustled the leaves, a stronger scent filled his nostrils and seconds after he picked up on the sound of a low snarling. His jade eyes looked right and locked with the chocolate eyes of a large wolf.

The wolf flung at him only to be caught by pale lean fingers. The wolf stared into the pale man's eyes with aggression, but its ears dropped as slitted eyes stared back.

The wolf realized its position right away and whimpered in defeat, as it gently licked the salty skin of the lean figure holding it up in the air. The man snorted before releasing the wolf watching as it scurried away from him and into the deep forest again.

During the little meeting he had lost the scent, and as he found it again he knew he was closer than before.

* * *

Bare feet touched the damp grass in the farthest edges of the little field, as the pale jade eyed man finally found his prey. But the sight he saw was not what he had expected. In the field close to a small pond that shone in the moonlight, laid a beautiful white feline.

Even from the distance the newly arrived man could tell the fur of the feline was silky smooth, as it shone like silver in the moonlight making the feline appear like a ghostly being. At each side of the lean white cat, two other beings resided. One in the form of a dark grey, nearly black werewolf that seemed to be of good and mature age, while the third occupant seemed to be a black panther that was much larger than the white feline.

The strawberry scent hung strong in the air, but was masked by two other much stronger scents that obviously belonged to the two accompanying the strawberry scented feline. Pale lips drew back over sharp teeth, as the pale man showed his anger for finding his prey with other beings.

He didn't even notice that his target had begun to stir, it's highly keen and developed instincts and senses taking note of the new presence even in its sleep.

Ichigo was a light sleeper; he had to be in order to defend himself. Though he could fight and defend himself with the claws mother nature had given him, he preferred to avoid fighting even though he had found out that he had a heavy blood thirst once his fangs tasted flesh.

Golden tipped ears moved and flickered, as they caught up on breathing in the distance. Ichigo's eyelids opened by millimeters, not enough for the pale man to notice, but enough for Ichigo to notice the shape of someone in the edges of the field.

Ichigo's nose twitched and nostrils flared as he tried to pick up the scent. Oddly enough there was no scent at all, or wait. There was a scent, but it was really vague and really didn't have any distinct thing it could be associated with.

Ichigo decided to let the being know he was aware of its presence, and his lips curled back over his canines as he spoke.

"I know you're there; if you're just passing through then do so quickly. If you have other business, please state so," he muttered with a deep but vague rumble to his voice.

Ichigo kept his eyes half closed, but he didn't fail to notice he had caught the intruder off guard. The pale man had instinctively crouched and hissed lowly at Ichigo's words. He was not sure what to do, but he went with his gut and stalked forward towards Ichigo.

Ichigo laid his ears back and let the creature's eyes see moonlight reflected in his canines. He didn't snarl, he just showed his discomfort about the creature approaching.

The pale man scowled slightly, uncertain what the white feline's actions meant. He wasn't good with body language, but the showing of fangs could only mean that the cat was either not comfortable or ready attack or defend.

Jade eye's focused on the feline, as the belonging body moved even closer resulting in Ichigo opening his eyes and standing up carefully to not awaken his mates.

It was then that the pale man caught the pheromones that lingered in the air. Instinctively he knew, that the feline was taken, mated and obviously something he should let go. But he couldn't, he was far too engulfed with the beautiful creature that was now standing warily between its two mates eyeing him.

The pale man had confidence in his strength, and he believed that he could fend off against the two mates of the white one should they awake to defend the lean feline. The pale man had come close enough for Ichigo to know it was a man, a human at that and his scowl deepened.

When his golden eyes locked with green, he knew who the person was. It was the same man that had picked him up and taken him away from his beloved forest that he had tried to reach when he was wounded. Had he just been allowed to reach the forest, his wounds would have healed on their own.

Instead the selfish bastard had committed the act of a *hero* and had taken Ichigo to his dwelling. Unbeknownst to the man intruding on Ichigo's dwelling, Ichigo had been half conscious during his stay at the mansion and he could now easily recognize the pale man standing before him.

"Do not expect me to thank you for your little hero act vampire. In the end you were inches away from tearing out my throat. It would have been best if you left me alone," Icihgo growled.

Jade eyes widened in shock at the words that were spat between canines.

"You know, you're surprisingly unaware compared to your breed characteristics," Ichigo continued. "Though you are the first one I have ever encountered, figuring out what you are was a pretty easy task. You have a scent that smells of nothing in particular, you're practically wearing a sign with vampire written on it," Ichigo ended.

The pale man had decided, he would have the white feline no matter what. The witty comments he made, his intoxicating scent, his level of intelligence, everything about him drew the pale man in. Screw the fact that he had two mates; they probably weren't close to his level in power at all.

With that decided he attacked.

* * *

Black claws lashed out for Ichigo as his digitigrade feed made evasive maneuvers between the dense vegetation of the forest. As silently as possible he had begun drawing their battle away from the field. His pride told him to deal with the vampire alone, besides he was curious.

"What's your name vampire," Ichigo called playfully as he countered a blow from a pale hand.

With a snarl the answer came, "Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Ichigo smiled, while he let the name roll on his tongue a few times, dodging blow after blow at the same time. Ulquiorra hadn't noticed Ichigo's physical shape until he veered to his werewolf like form, but now he had recognized several half healed injuries and scraps that covered the whole canvas of Ichigo's white body.

Ichigo was surprisingly agile, and was able to match Ulquiorra's superhuman speed without much trouble as their battle was fought at speed unnoticeable to the human eye.

Ulquiorra had several rifts from sharp feline claws that poured black blood onto his pale skin, and Ichigo fared no better. Ichigo had found his equal.

Kenpachi and Grimmjow both outmatched Ichigo, but Ichigo found himself and Ulquiorra to be on the same level. Ichigo had already realized Ulquiorra's intentions, and he intended to make the vampire work for it.

He battled with ferocious snarls and slashing claws, snapping fangs and pounding fists. Both men had bruised skin with cuts and gashes all over, as both sets of clawed hands tore at their opposite body.

Ichigo snarled as he brought his agile feet off of the ground kicking Ulquiorra in the abdomen, successfully paralyzing him for Ichigo to land a hit. 5 long claws shredded Ulquiorra's flesh from the shoulder and down leaving the vampire with 5 black lines at the left side of his body.

Ulquiorra snarled loudly as he took in the severity of the damage, and decided to increase his speed and balance. Ichigo watched with little surprise, as large black membrane wings appeared from Ulquiorra's body along with a long and thin tufted tail.

Ichigo grinned at the new challenge and the combatants engaged in another hurricane of exchanging blows and shedding blood for another 15 minutes. Both men ended up in a staredown, nearly completely worn out. Out of respect Ulquiorra fought on equal terms with Ichigo, though he could have easily rid himself of his injuries by regenerating the torn flesh.

In the field both werewolf and panther was lacking, and mist flowed through the forest along with the padding of heavy paws. Grimmjow could mask his presence for anyone but Ichigo, and as the thick mist seeped in to the area where he held his battle he grinned wildly.

Grimmjow knew that Ichigo knew, and Ichigo quickly picked up on Kenpachi's presence as well. Ulquiorra was too caught up in the heat of battle to notice. He had no chance of noticing the ancient demon swirling around his feet, but he could have noticed Kenpachi if he had bothered to care for anything other than Ichigo.

Ichigo had already decided that Ulquiorra was worthy, and Kenpachi and Grimmjow would soon have to accept another addition to their little pack.

Ultimately the beta decided everything, and the entity and the werewolf would have no choice but to obey whether they liked the idea or not. In the end they would ultimately find a way to get along, Ichigo knew that by instinct. Ultimately his soon to be three mates would fill out each other, and Ichigo would be happy.

Ulquiorra moved to strike and as his claws reached for Ichigo he found his hand stopped against something hard. He blinked in shock at the figure that slowly materialized in front of him.

Blue hair danced like the ocean in the moonlight, while cyan slitted eyes stared into jade ones. A loud and dominant snarl was thrown at Ulquiorra as he backed away a couple of steps.

Ichigo smirked devilishly at Ulquiorra as Grimmjow appeared before him in all his demonic glory. Ulquiorra knew he was facing a divine being, a being so old he could never even hope to compare.

He lowered his stance, showing small signs of submission when another snarl erupted from behind. He dared to look back, and found his jade eyes locked with the golden eyes of a surprisingly large werewolf that bared fangs at him.

In that moment armored hands locked around the pale throat of Ulquiorra, snapping his attention back to the entity that was now holding him.

Ichigo knew that if he did not step in now, one of his mates would kill off the rather powerful vampire and with a devious smirk directed at Ulquiorra he approached the entity from behind.

Lean white silk covered hands sneaked up and around Grimmjow's neck as Ichigo nuzzled Grimmjow lovingly. Grimmjow nonchalantly turned his attention to the beauty of his mate and he purred locking his lips with Ichigo, looking at Ulquiorra while doing so.

Ichigo melted in Grimmjow's arms, and Ulquiorra gulped at the arousing sight.

"Mmmm…That's enough Grimmjow. Let him go," Ichigo purred while looking at Kenpachi obviously telling him the same thing. Grimmjow stiffened at Ichigo's words, and looked into golden eyes.

Then and there he knew Ichigo's decision was final and he growled. Ichigo had the power, and he had to comply if he didn't want to break the mating link he had with the beautiful neko.

"Don't expect us to accept you newcomer," Grimmjow and Kenpachi growled in unison before Grimmjow slowly let the vampire free. Ichigo smirked at Ulquiorra, before turning around smacking his tufted tail into Ulquiorra's frozen face before veering into his feline form, while Kenpachi and Grimmjow stayed the way they were and began walking alongside their mate.

No one made signs for Ulquiorra to follow, but the vampire knew he had been accepted into the harem and so with a slight uncertainty he limped after the trio.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I hope this chapter makes up for it guys. I'm really busy at the time, with school and private projects taking up most of my time. I hope you can forgive me for keeping you waiting like this.**

**Reviews are most welcome **** Thank you!**


	5. Rebirth

**Ch 5**

The forest was filled by sounds of moans and grunts, as it witnessed the play of love in the middle of its field. One week had passed since Ichigo found his third mate, and Ulquiorra had slowly made his way into the family. By fighting for and defending Ichigo he had proven himself worthy, and he had even sparred against Kenpachi.

Both Kenpachi and Grimmjow had witnessed the sense of honor Ulquiorra had, as he never used his regenerative abilities while sparring with Kenpachi. Ulquiorra was smart and he knew his place well, even though he was Ichigo's mate he still placed last on the list and he had to obey the two above him.

Though he could now freely make passes and show love to Ichigo, he had to back off if Kenpachi or Grimmjow wanted their share, or if they thought the time was not appropriate. Though Ulquiorra was much more powerful than he let off, his age and power still couldn't compare to his fellow alpha's.

At his side stood one of the 10 great divine demons, and the very first werewolf that came into existence. His immortality made Grimmjow the sole king, while Kenpachi's thick bloodline and heritage made him the prince, while Ulquiorra was the commanding soldier of their troops.

All of these thoughts were kept in mind as Ulquiorra caressed the sun tanned skin under his pale fingers. Ichigo was panting and moaning, as Ulquiorra's fingers found his sensitive spots and caressed them with great skill. Kenpachi and Grimmjow were sparring, but they were well aware off the little love scene that played aside the pond. They enjoyed the arousing sight of their beloved Ichigo writhing in pleasure, and the arousal made their battle more exciting.

Ulquiorra's devious hands made their way to Ichigo's hips and he massaged them lightly as his black lips caught Ichigo's pink ones. Their tongues danced and fought inside the hot cavern, and Ichigo pressed up into Ulquiorra's touch yearning for more of the pleasure the vampire could give him.

Pale hands moved even further down and Ichigo gasped at the sensation of the light pressure that was applied to his entrance. Ulquiorra hummed a silent tone of delight as he kept teasing Ichigo while he led his free hand to Ichigo's mouth. The same hand trailed down Ichigo's body, leaving a glimmering trace of saliva in its wake as it headed for the throbbing entrance.

Slim but muscled thighs spread wide, as pale fingers pushed past the throbbing muscle. Long and fluid motions followed rubbing the silky caverns with great care, and Ichigo moaned out loudly in his pleasure. Scissoring his fingers Ulquiorra stretched and prepared his Ichigo for entrance, and Ichigo locked his arms around Ulquiorra's neck as pale hips snapped forward letting the vampire enter the embracing and throbbing cave.

Ulquiorra moaned out his pleasure in unison with Ichigo as their bodies united for the first time. Ichigo gasped as sharp teeth bit down on his neck, and he leaned back into the strong chest of his king. The king and the prince had stopped their fighting, and now joined in on a battle of love.

Ichigo had never felt so good in his entire life, three strong mates were all pleasuring him at the same time making his body tingle and shiver in ecstasy. A long and sneaky tongue trailed his neckline and licked the blood pouring from that special mark, while strong and rough fingers massaged his waistline and embraced his erection. His body rocked forward with each thrust provided by the new addition and he cried loudly in pleasure at all the caresses he was receiving.

He squeaked as he suddenly found himself straddling a kneeling Ulquiorra, and he gasped as Kenpachi and Grimmjow switched positions. The king found his place aside the solider, and his rock hard erection made contact with the soldier's, as he too entered the warm cave.

Ichigo yowled in pain and pleasure as he was stretched to his limits, while Ulquiorra and Grimmjow growled loudly in pleasure. Ichigo's hands reached out for the member belonging to the prince, and his mouth engulfed the throbbing erection as his moans and cried were muffled.

Ichigo's body was trembling as two men thrust into him in rhythmic thrusts, while he sucked of his prince. King, Prince, Soldier and Bride moaned and cried in pleasure as all four neared their highs. Ichigo yowled in pleasure with all his mates as his release came squeezing the members of the king and the soldier pulling their warm release, while the essence of the prince ran down his throat.

Ichigo collapsed to the ground as both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra pulled out of him, and he was soon flocked by his mates as Grimmjow pulled Ichigo in between his legs, while Ulquiorra and Kenpachi rested on each side of Grimmjow, their hands resting on Ichigo's heaving abdomen.

All of them out of breath were panting and riding the last waves of their orgasms as they enjoyed the pleasure of their mating link coming into perfection. 5 claw marks appeared on top of the burning 6 as the mating mark updated, and shortly after the cool breeze soothed all four men and lulled them into a heavy sleep.

* * *

"Just think about it, neither me nor Kenpachi are immortal!" Ichigo said with glowing eyes. "Both you and Ulquiorra have bodies that do not age, and eventually Kenpachi and I might leave the world and you alone!" he continued, his voice cracking a tiny bit at the harsh truth.

"That's still not reason enough for Ulquiorra to kill your bodies," Grimmjow snarled. He was against the idea of Ulquiorra poisoning both Ichigo and Kenpachi with his vampire venom. Death was a natural part of life, and he had experienced it all too many times. Experiencing two more would make no difference to him, even if it were his loved ones. Kenpachi had actually agreed with Ichigo after hearing his reasoning, but ultimately Grimmjow was the king and he decided.

"Death is a part of nature; it is not a good enough reason for you to kill off your body!" Grimmjow said furiously.

"You don't understand Grimmjow. I couldn't stand it having to lose both you and Ulquiorra. Neko's have short life spans, you should know! Besides I don't want to leave them alone in this world," Ichigo cried not realizing his slip of tongue.

It had been 3 more days since they had all come together and ever since the third mark had been printed on his body he knew that new life had been created. They had lied dormant until the last protector made it to stage, and Ichigo could feel them awakening.

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Kenpachi were startled by Ichigo's outburst and even more startled as tears erupted from Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo never cried, he was too strong and proud to let tears taint his skin. Grimmjow had caught one word in particular in Ichigo's outburst and his mind was churning around that one word. Ichigo finally realized his slip of tongue and his sobbing stopped as he decided to drop the bomb.

"I want for us to stay together forever because…because… I'm… because I'm pregnant!" Ichigo cried out.

"You're what!?" All three shouted in unison.

"I said I'm pregnant god damnit, listen when I talk to you blockheads," Ichigo cried out with a smile, tears still flowing heavily from his eyes.

"That's not possible, you're a guy Ichigo!" Kenpachi laughed with a cracking voice…

"I know, but it's true… It's kind of hard to explain," Ichigo answered.

"Then tell us Ichigo," Grimmjow said knowing he'd finally be given some answers as to why a neko would seek out humans and mate with other breeds.

"It's a long story," Ichigo sighed. "I'll tell you then," he continued. "As you might know, neko's were nearly driven to extinction by the humans. They looked upon us as an inferior breed, and kept kidnapping children and women from our land. They treated many of us badly, although some were lucky to come into homes with kind masters. My grandparents were abducted and died in captivity, and their leadership was passed onto my parents way too early. When we finally had enough we sealed our country away with an ancient spell known only to us neko's. Since that day not even a single neko has set foot outside the kingdom, and those who did were generally executed. Sadly nearly all of the fertile and young females of my kind were abducted before my dad decided to seal away our kingdom," Icihgo said before taking a deep breath.

"By the time we decided to break free of the humans our population had been decreased by half, and there are only males left in the kingdom. There are only a few females left, but they are too old and haven't been able to give birth to new litters. My mom was pregnant with me when they sealed away the kingdom, and she died giving birth to me. I am the only neko with white fur, and male neko's with white fur a considered divine and holy within our breed," Ichigo continued.

"So you are saying you're considered holy by your people?" Grimmjow asked.

"Why?" Ulquiorra followed up.

"Because white males have the rare ability to reproduce and create strong offspring with thick blood," Ichigo explained.

"Wait, so you mean to say you can actually have children?" Kenpachi asked. Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow erupted in laughter.

"Well now I can safely say I have seen just about anything this world has to offer." Ichigo smiled as he was dragged into a warm embrace by all three of his mates.

"So, who's the father?" Grimmjow asked…

"All of you," Ichigo said like it was perfectly normal.

"Are you saying there's one kid from each of us?" Grimmjow asked.

"Indeed, three children are growing fast within me and you three are the fathers," Ichigo smiled.

"That's unbelievable; I'm actually going to be a dad?" Ulquiorra erupted.

"Yes you are," Ichigo answered.

"This is just incredible," Kenpachi said.

"Me… a father? I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Grimmjow said

. "Don't worry, you'll all make wonderful dad's," Ichigo said a tear slipping his eye as he hugged his mates tightly.

"So, how long does your pregnancy last?" Grimmjow asked.

"Hmm… If I remember correctly I should go pregnant just a little longer than what's normal for a female neko. I'd say anywhere from two to three months," Ichigo smiled.

"Wow, that's so short. How in the world are we going to be able to prepare for the role of dad in such a short time?" Kenpachi and Ulquiorra blurted out, while Grimmjow laughed warmly.

"We'll all manage just fine won't we? We'll be one big happy family," Grimmjow said.

"Man that's deep coming from you," Ulquiorria said making everyone fall into laughter.

* * *

"But won't the children die if I drink your blood?" Ulquiorra's concerned voice chimed.

"I am only able to carry one litter and then my womb will die and disappear. Until I have given birth to a litter the womb can't be harmed. Even if I died it would have given birth to the cubs on its own," Ichigo reassured.

"How is that even possible?" Grimmjow asked.

"Beats me, I know it by instinct. One of nature's wonders I guess," Ichigo smiled.

"Are you really sure you want to do this Ichigo?" Ulquiorra piped in.

"I am sure, it'll lengthen my lifespan and I'll be guaranteed a long and full life with the ones I love," Ichigo said smiling at his three mates. "And the diet won't be a problem. As far as I know it doesn't have to be human blood. Mine and Kenpachi's current diet should be just fine, we eat raw and bloody meat after all," Ichigo continued.

"Well at least that much his true," Ulquiorra said. "Just be aware of this. The poison will kill your internal organs slowly and it will be really painful. When your heart stops you'll probably be out cold for a few minutes. After this you probably won't be able to consume flesh anymore. I'm not sure what effect it could bring to our children," Ulquiorra said.

"As I said, the children will be fine. They'll adjust naturally to whatever diet I have," Ichigo explained.

"How is it that you know all of this Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't… Well I do… Gah… It's just instincts… Stop worrying, everything will be fine!" Ichigo groaned, beginning to become impatient. "Just do it already Ulquiorra," Ichigo snarled.

"Ok then, just relax Ichigo," Ulquiorra cooed. Ichigo rolled his eyes and bared his throat for Ulquiorra's fangs. He didn't make a sound as those sharp fangs pierced his skin and he could feel his blood being drained from his body. He felt Ulquiorra place firm hands around his body, as his strength slowly vanished.

He began panting and shortly after excruciating pain tore through his body. The forest was filled with loud yowls and roars of pain in an instant, as Ulquiorra slowly killed Ichigo's body. Ulquiorra kneeled gracefully as Ichigo's body finally went limp in his arms as his heart did a final beat before withering away.

Watching Ichigo die was harder than Grimmjow would have thought, and the pain that seeped through their link had made him cry out in pain along with Ichigo. When Ulquiorra kneeled Grimmjow carefully took Ichigo's body out of Ulquiorra's grasp and put him to rest on his lap.

Grimmjow's human shell gave away to his true demonic form as he held Ichigo firmly, patting his head while nuzzling Ichigo's neckline. A few agonizingly slow minutes passed before Ichigo's body finally began to stir. They watched as Ichigo's human shell gave away to his anthromophorbic form, and as golden eyes opened into cyan the first thing Ichigo did was to hiss at Grimmjow.

"Shit… I need blood…now!" Ichigo stuttered.

"I never wanted for you to become immortal Ichigo, but watching you die like this made me realize that now that I finally found you my true soul match as a divine being, I can't let you die. The vampire venom won't grant you immortality, but drinking my blood will," Grimmjow said as he bared his throat for Ichigo.

Tears rolled down Ichigo's face as he smiled and hugged Grimmjow. Grimmjow winced at the pain and pleasure it was to have Ichigo sinking his fangs into his throat, and he moaned when he felt his blood being drained. Ichigo kept drinking for about 30 seconds before he released Grimmjow's neck with a satisfied moan and licked his lips.

"I've always liked the taste of blood, but holy shit this was something else!" he erupted making everyone laugh. "I can feel the power of your blood surging through me Grimmjow. Thank you!" Ichigo said before catching Grimmjow in a searing kiss. Grimmjow hugged Ichigo with a large smile before patting on Ichigo's slightly bulging stomach.

"Don't worry, they're alive and well," Ichigo said to reassure Grimmjow, along with Kenpachi and Ulquiorra. "Fuck this is amazing. It's totally worth the pain Kenpachi!" Ichigo laughed. He had never been filled with such energy; it felt as if he could do just about anything.

"You'll give Ulquiorra and Kenpachi your blood as well Grimmjow right?" Ichigo said placing a stern gaze at the panther like demon.

"How can I deny you Ichigo, I'm totally at your mercy" Grimmjow sighed with a smile.

"You're the best!" Ichigo squeaked before everyone gathered in a warm group hug. Little did they know that someone unpleasant from Ichigo's old life would come to interfere with their happiness.

* * *

**Don't hate me for making Ichigo a hybrid. I like the idea, and ultimately this is my story even though it was requested by GrimmIchiUlqui ;) Yes, Kenpachi will gain his immortality as well, along with Ulquiorra XD Sorry for not updating in a while, I hope this chapter makes up for it :D**

**Please review, thank you!**


	6. The past and the future

**Ch 6**

Kenpachi's rough palm slid over the bulging stomach belonging to Ichigo. He could feel three sets of feet kicking and tormenting the poor Ichigo from the inside, as they walked through the woods.

"They're really lively aren't they?" Ichigo said with a chuckle before he groaned as an unusually powerful kick tore through his abdomen. "Urgh…that was definitely yours Kenpachi, it's so strong," Ichigo groaned.

Kenpachi laughed together with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, while Ichigo's smile shone brightly at his three mates. Shortly after sun tanned and pale hands patted Ichigo's stomach, both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow experiencing the energy the cubs had.

"Say, how long until you're going into labor?" Ulquiorra asked, glowing with excitement.

"It should be just about 1 week now," Ichigo smiled.

His stomach wasn't close to being as big as that of a female human, even though he carried three cubs. The cubs would be small but if they were fed correctly they'd grow really fast, like felines did. Ichigo couldn't wait to give birth to his children. At the moment his energy was drained, and he was really weak as they walked through the dense forest.

It was a clear sky and so Ichigo basked in the life giving rays of the sun, as they warmed his body from the inside out. Though weakened as he was, Ichigo's senses were still the keenest ones and so he was the first to pick up on a strangely familiar scent. Instinctively his ears fell and Grimmjow took notice, as he always watched his highly pregnant mate.

"Ichigo?" He called but he didn't reach through.

Ichigo's nostrils flared wildly as he tried to catch as many of the scent particles as possible. _It can't be right? It can't possibly be. Oh God please no!_ Ichigo screamed inside his mind. He was beginning to tremble heavily as the scent grew in strength. It was unavoidable; they were going to cross paths!

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow shouted as Ichigo fell to his knees cradling his stomach while his eyes froze open wide.

His whole being shook in fear, and his mates watched as Ichigo began to panick.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Ulquiorra asked calmly as he kneeled in front of Ichigo cupping his face gently.

"It's him…him…him!" Ichigo stuttered.

"Who?" Kenpachi growled.

"Ku…Ku…Kuchiki…" Ichigo managed to force out.

"Kuchiki who?" Grimmjow asked, his concern growing even more as he saw the fear flowing through Ichigo's eyes every time the name was spoken.

All of their heads snapped away from Ichigo as branches snapped nearby. They watched as a fairly tall and beautiful man stepped through the bushes. Long raven hair held in place by unusual hair ornaments danced in the wind, as cold grey eyes landed upon the three males in front of him.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," he said calmly. At the sound of the voice Ichigo shouted loudly.

"Go away, go away, go away!" was the words spitting out of Ichigo's mouth.

"How dare you Kurosaki, to push your fiancé away when I finally find you after so long!" Byakuya's ice cold voice cooed.

Ichigo was desperately trying to get a hold of himself, and he grabbed his own neck mentally.

"Fiancé my ass!" he growled.

"Such rudeness against Byakuya-sama will not be tolerated!" a fiery red haired man said as he appeared at the ravens side.

"Fuck you Renji!" Ichigo growled loudly.

"Oh, that's it Ichigo!" Renji snarled as he launched at Ichigo. None of them knew what exactly was going on, but they would be sure to get answers later. Right now the feeling of Ichigo being in danger was the only thing clear to them, as Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo and stepped back a few meters, placing himself protectively in front of his weakened mate hissing loudly.

Kenpachi and Grimmjow took up the front, both snarling in a very intimidating way. Renji growled loudly as he lashed out for Kenpachi only to find himself repelled by incredibly hard skin that would not let itself be penetrated by his claws.

"You would be wise to step down," Byakuya's calm voice chimed.

"Why the fuck should we stand down?!" All three shouted loudly.

"Do you have any idea whom the person you're guarding is? He is Kurosaki Ichigo, prince of the land belonging to the neko's and my respective fiancé!" Byakuya snarled, his anger becoming clearer in grey eyes now.

"Fiancé our ass, Ichigo is obviously scared to hell and back by your appearance alone!" Kenpachi and Grimmjow snarled in unison.

"That is of no significance," a deep voice called. A third person stepped in from the bushes and took place in front of Byakuya and Renji whom immediately kneeled.

"Isshin-sama," they called in unison.

At the sound of that name Ichigo's fear was replaced by anger. His eyes flashed golden as he shook Ulquiorra's protective arms off of himself while he rose steadily to his feet. Ulquiorra made a sound of protest, but once he saw the fuming aura surrounding Ichigo he snapped his mouth shut.

"Dad!" a menacing growl cut through the forest, as he brushed past his king and prince.

"Ichigo my son, where have you been!" Isshin said putting up an act as he tried to hug Ichigo. He yelped as he found his arm torn by 5 hooked claws as Ichigo snarled warningly.

"My son, what is the meaning of this," Isshin stuttered thinking his act was rock solid.

"Drop the act dad. Leave immediately, I am not going back with you!" Ichigo growled, his eyes now staying yellow.

"Of course you are going to come back with us. You are going to give birth to our people once again," Isshin cooed.

"Forget it dad, its impossible!" Ichigo chuckled. He was amused by his father as he tried to keep up a father son act.

"What are you talking about? You're a white male, of course it's possible!" Isshin snarled, finally dropping his act.

"I don't think you understand dad," Ichigo grinned. "The neko's will become extinct. I am the last pure neko that will ever exist," Ichigo cooed his voice sounding dangerous and ice cold.

"What on earth are you talking about!" Isshin snarled loudly.

"I'm talking about this," Ichigo laughed while he brushed away his long hair revealing the place where his mating mark sat. The eyes of both Renji, Byakuya and Isshin widened as they realized what the mark was.

"You fool, have you gone and sullied your blood with other breeds?" Isshin shouted in frustration.

"Seems like you finally get it," Ichigo laughed while motioning towards his stomach. When Isshin saw the bulge in Ichigo's stomach he froze. His eyes widened while a loud roar built up deep inside his throat.

"You incompetent fool. You disgrace of a neko, you filthy heathen and traitor!" Isshin roared as his sclera turned black and he veered to his neko form. He lunged at Ichigo together with Byakuya and Renji, but as he was about to hook his claws into Ichigo's throat, his son was no longer there.

A powerful roar resounded from the trees as sharp canine's grabbed hold of Renji's ankle snapping his Achilles heel. Renji yowled in pain as he was robbed of his ability to walk, as he laid there clawing at the place where it hurt. Ichigo's vampire poison was burning the edges of the wound, and Renji was truly suffering under the torture Ichigo had given him with a single bite. Ichigo might be severely weakened in his pregnant state, but given the opportunity he could still be lethal.

Byakuya and Isshin watched in shock at Renji as he squirmed in pain, clenching his foot tightly. Byakuya snarled as he lunged for Ichigo, whom left himself open on purpose having veered back into his anthromophoric form. Byakuya's face held no emotion as his claws shredded Ichigo's chest into pieces, making his three mates called Ichigo's name loudly in worry.

Ichigo only signalized them to stop with a confident smile as he stared rebelliously into grey eyes. Byakuya's face pulled a surprised look as Ichigo's wounds regenerated faster than they should have done. Neko's healed fast but not even the white ones healed this fast.

"You don't seem to understand," Ichigo chuckled. "Grimmjow, toss me a bird or something!" Ichigo called still locking his gaze with Byakuya's. All his fear washed away the moment his father entered the scene, and as he heard the cracking sound of thin hollow bird bones he grinned evilly. "You see, killing me won't do you any good. I'm already dead," Ichigo laughed as he took the still living bird and brought it to his mouth.

He sunk his fangs into the fragile neck of the white dove, and Byakuya watched with fear as the bird withered away and turned into an empty shell as all blood left its body. Isshin had witnessed the display, and in a fit of rage he lunged for Ichigo. Ichigo was panting now, he had used quite a lot of what little strength and energy he had at the moment, and so he stepped back.

Isshin gurgled as his throat was mercilessly caught in sun tanned fingers. Cyan irises shrunk to mere dots, as Grimmjow's eyes widened along with a shit eating grin that tore through his features. Byakuya and Renji watched in horror as Grimmjow's human shell cracked and revealed his demonic panther inspired form.

"Imposssible, one of the 10 divine demons!" Byakuya whispered.

"Damn right," Grimmjow laughed as he smirked evilly at Ichigo's father.

"Ichigo… I'm your dad right?... make him release me… right now!" Isshin coughed desperately.

"I've never been your son dad; you've never treated me as anything else but a source of reproduction," Ichigo said with an ice cold voice as he sneaked up behind Grimmjow. "Sorry Grimm, I need to borrow some of your blood," Ichigo grunted.

Grimmjow grinned wickedly as he locked gazes with Ishin, while he bared his throat for Ichigo's fangs. He moaned in pleasure as those elegant fangs pierced his armored skin and drew his blood. Isshin watched in horror and disgust as Ichigo happily drank the energy giving blood. Ichigo grinned wickedly with blood stained teeth at his father, while he licked his now crimson lips free of Grimmjow's blood with a satisfied sound.

"Kill him Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned while licking the puncture wounds he had created, making them heal faster.

"With pleasure," Grimmjow cackled part of his demonic nature showing as he mercilessly crushed Isshin's spine. Ichigo didn't even wince at the sickening sound, or the sight of his father dropping to the ground dead.

"Disappear Byakuya, go home and die together with the rest of this tainted breed!" Ichigo snarled. Byakuya was trembling with fear as he scurried towards Renji and helped him up. A bright portal shone as they disappeared into their kingdom, along with Isshin's dead body which Ichigo kicked into the portal in the last moment.

Ichigo sighed loudly, before he began feeling dizzy. Kenpachi noticed Ichigo's groggy state and Ichigo could hear faint calling as his world began spinning heavily and light disappeared from his eyes.

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi called worriedly, watching as his pregnant mate fell heavily to the ground doing his best to fall back first.

* * *

Ichigo was curling up like ball, groaning and clenching around his stomach as he came to. They had just arrived back at the field after the scuffle with Ichigo's past, and Ichigo had dropped down unconscious due to exhaustion caused by both physical and psychical strain. The moment he got home to his field he began to stir, but he didn't wake up peacefully like they hoped he would. Instead he was now squirming in pain as he groaned and yowled at the waves of pain that ripped through his abdomen. Neither of his mates had any hope of understanding what was wrong; they assumed everything would be ok once Ichigo got some rest.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?!" Kenpachi called kneeling at Ichigo's heaving side.

"Urghh…its…them…the cu…the cubs…" Ichigo managed to grunt out.

"That's one week too early!" Grimmjow shouted in a worried voice, realizing the seriousness of the matter.

"I know… oh God…another one… is….arghhhhh!" Ichigo shrieked as another contraction tore through his abdomen.

Ichigo began thrashing around in an attempt to rid himself of the immense pain he experienced as he went into labor. Ulquiorra was at Ichigo's side in the split of a second, kneeling on top of him forcing Ichigo's hands to the ground to stop him from trashing about.

"He's in a state of panic, if he keep's thrashing around he'll kill the cubs," Ulquiorra said with a stoic and calm voice.

With those words spoken Grimmjow took place behind Ichigo and cupped his head to hold it still, while the larger Kenpachi placed himself behind Grimmjow and kept Ichigo's hands to the ground as Ulquiorra let his grip go. Ulquiorra was still cradling Ichigo and he took a deep breath as he looked into Ichigo's eyes.

"Ichigo, can you hear me?" Ulquiorra asked. Ichigo's eyes were rolling around wildly unable to focus on anything as Ulquiorra tried again. "Ichigo, can you hear me?!" Ulquiorra shouted this time. Ichigo's eyes stopped rolling, as his instincts shot in and overpowered his panicking mind. Ichigo's body gave a slight nod and Ulquiorra sighed in relief. "Ichigo, I need you to do as I say ok?" Ulquiorra spoke in a reassuring tone. Ichigo forced a nod and Ulquiorra smiled. "Good, now just do as I say and your pain will disappear soon," the vampire cooed. Getting a sign of confirmation Ulquiorra took a deep breath, his chest expanding as he actually used his dead lungs to draw oxygen from the air.

"When I squeeze your thigh, you have to push as hard as you can Ichigo," Ulquiorra explained and a strained nod came from Ichigo as another contraction ripped through his body causing him to yowl in pain. Going into labor one week to early put his body in strain that his body had not prepared for, and so the labor was extremely painful for the young neko. Ulquiorra watched as Ichigo's abdominal muscles went into a strained state of relaxation after the last contraction and so he squeezed Ichigo's thigh.

"Now push Ichigo!" Ulquiorra cooed as Ichigo made a grimace while he groaned loudly as he pushed of all his might. He panted heavily as he stopped pushing, and he groaned loudly once more as Ulquiorra told him to push again. Ichigo shouted in pain as something left his body, and Ulquiorra watched with a smile as the first cub fell into his hands.

Grimmjow was at Ulquiorra's side quickly, and grabbed the infant before walking up to the pond to wash it before curling up protectively around the meowing cub. The next cub was even more of a challenge, and the pushing rhythm lasted for much longer as Ulquiorra did his best to guide Ichigo through his first and last labor. Ulquiorra complimented Ichigo and cheered him on as the second cub slid into his hand. In a split second this cub was at Grimmjow's warm side, curled up against its smaller sibling.

Another quarter passed as Ulquiorra showed Ichigo the way through the last contractions needed for the third and final cub to leave his womb, and Ichigo's cries of pain finally dulled as he fell back panting heavily in his exhaustion. Three infants were now lying curled up against one of the fathers, as Grimmjow licked them clean of blood with his feline tongue as his full panther form gave warmth to the cubs.

As soon as Ichigo caught his breath, Ulquiorra helped him to the pond where he cleaned Ichigo up, and shortly after Ichigo laid on top of a pile constructed by the warm bodies of his mates, with three meowing cubs in his arms.

"They're all so beautiful," he cried as he looked at the cubs. By a miracle the cubs had been safely delivered and after a thorough check he could say with confidence that the cubs were healthy and fine.

The first cub that was delivered was the smallest, and its fur was snow white. Its hands and feet were completely black, while large pointed ears with nearly no fur stood up from a wild mane of completely black hair. A long and black tufted tail swished around its body as it meowed in delight in its mother's warm grasp. Eyes already open it revealed black sclera with striking nearly neon green eyes with slitted irises. On its back small membrane wings grew and they flapped now and then in happiness as the meowing turned to purring. Ichigo nuzzled the cub before waving placing the cub in Ulquiorra's hands.

"Say hello to your son Ulquiorra," Ichigo smiled. Ulquiorra grasped the cub gently and held him up spinning him around.

"He's beautiful Ichigo," Ulquiorra chimed before kissing Ichigo as he huddled his son close to his chest.

Next was the second born and largest cub, it was covered with grey fur. From the wrist and down, and the ankle and down they grey faded into snow white. Large grey black tipped and fluffy ears flickered in every direction through black hair that sported golden tips as it purred against its mama's chest. A long and fluffy tail tickled Ichigo's naked skin as it danced in happy motions, and small pointed fangs scraped his skin where they came forth between the black lips of the feline with canine like fur, tail and ears. Eyes of black sclera with greyish green eyes were half open as the cub mewled happily at its mama. It gave away a sound of displeasure that was similar to a wolf's short bark as Ichigo's hands parted it from his body to plop it down into Kenpachi's fawn.

"Your son, he's beautiful Kenpachi," Ichigo smiled as he shoved the cub into Kenpachi's large chest.

Kenpachi was a bit unsure as to how should handle the cub first, but he soon began making grunting noises of comfort when the cub snuggled into its papa's warmth.

"I wouldn't trade him for anyone else," Kenpachi purred as he licked Ichigo's neck lovingly.

Next Grimmjow's cyan eyes locked with ice blue ones as he stared at what was obviously his cub. The cub had completely black fur, and a spiky bone crown went across its forehead. Large pointed ears where held straight forward as the curious cub took in its surroundings. A large round tail curled around its body, while small claws scratched playfully at its papa's armored skin, making Grimmjow chuckle. Grey armor plates covered the most vital parts of the cub's body, while shiny white fangs could be seen through lips that were not parted.

The slitted ice blue on black eyes shone with power and braveness, as the cub crawled up to its papa's throat. Ichigo smiled as the pitch black cub sunk its small fangs into Grimmjow's throat drinking a bit of his blood.

"Ichigo, what is he doing?" Grimmjow asked, not minding the stinging of the small fangs.

"He's having his first meal. I think they have to feed from their fathers in order to grow," Ichigo explained.

Shortly after small whines of pain came from both Kenpachi and Ulquiorra as their respective sons made their first meal of their own fathers.

After a day with regular meals the cubs were already transforming into their human shells as they ran around the field chasing their papas and each other, a still worn out Ichigo watching as his sons played the first game of tag of their life. The cubs had nearly doubled their size during 24 hours and it hinted of their fast growth, and sure enough during a time span of 6 months the cubs reached maturity and adult size.

All three of them were filled with the power and wisdom of their mama and papa combined, and they had soon found their own territories to guard even though they frequently stayed with their parents, or went hunting together with them. They had an unbreakable bond, and the new generation of forest guardians would always linger back to their birthplace and to their immortal dam and sires.

* * *

During 40 years after the birth of the 3 sons their family gained divine status among the people of the city, and soon a large temple was built in the field of the forest. Though they shrouded themselves with mystery, they entrusted a couple of humans with their deepest secrets that were written down as legends for the humanity to read later on. Many non-believers sought to challenge the great four, which was the name given to Ichigo and his mates and those who did, met no mercy at the claws of the new gods of the forest.

Their reputation ended up as the merciless forest guardians whom brought harsh justice upon those whom sought to harm the earth, and so Ichigo and his family gained divine immortality. Their picture was painted down in a magnificent piece of art, which was displayed inside the temple where it was cased with time magic that would keep it from being destroyed by nature.

4 large thrones and 3 smaller ones had been skillfully crafted from pure obsidian and had been incased with the same magic and a body link. Should anyone attempt to taint their thrones the god's would punish the one responsible with eternal captivity, where they would be turned to stone while their bodies lived on within the shell.

The kingdom of the neko soon fell into ruin and the last one to die was an old Byakuya whom had made it his role to tell of the divine white neko that had created his harem in the human realm and became a god. With that Ichigo's divinity was secured as he became the last of his kind, and their legends and stories were told for thousands of years after their awakening as gods.

The new gods of the forest were highly recognized and admired within the 10 divine demons and the 10 divine angels and even by the supreme God himself, as well as the supreme Devil. Ichigo's family was left alone, and as time passed the knowledge of their existence disappeared from the world and those who met the gods and told of it to the modern society were branded as crazy.

But they still live on and guard their home forest with greatest care, none of the modern equipment ever able to rid the land of the forest or harm the forest in any way, as its divine protectors fought with fangs and claws for their home.

Though the temple fell into ruin, travelers that enter the woods will often come across the obsidian thrones and will admire their beauty and place sacrificial gifts for a reason they do not know at the cracked altar in the middle of the temple.

And so their legend lives on even though it has been erased from the book. The old and the young know, because the power lingers in the air around the beautiful forest which never withers. Ichigo Kurosaki whom fled from his home country, succeeded in finding happiness and created a harem of power that will never die, as they live on within their sacred home for all eternity.

* * *

**The end!**

**Whoa… Happy Birthday to me today XD I managed to use my birthday mood to write this incredibly long and tension filled final chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for following this little story, and thank you for your reviews!**

**Please review, thank you!**


End file.
